This i promise you
by ViCkYcUlLeN108
Summary: What if Bella never jumped off the cliff? What if Alice called her before she had a chance? WARNING: includes lemons! Starts at the cliff
1. Chapter 1

I was standing at the edge of the cliff, ready to jump. That's when I shouted out the things I had to keep bottled in.

_ "_Why leave me?" I shouted at the sky. "Why play your twisted games? Why not just kill me? Why promise me that ill never see you again?"

As I shouted my last question, I had tears in my eyes. "How could you, a messed up monster, hurt me so much? I loved you and always have. Goodbye."

With those as my last words, I was about to jump when 'Barbie Girl' blasted through the speakers of my phone. That's Alice's ringtone. I scrambled in my pockets for my phone while moving away from the edge.

"Hello?" I answered innocently.

"Don't you dare try to jump!" Alice shouted down the phone mic.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How could you do this to me? I thought I was you friend, I thought _he_ loved me. Why do you even care anyway?"

"Bella we all love you, even Edward. He left to protect you and if you die he will go to the Volturi. They will kill him." She said with urgency.

"He doesn't love me and never has, so don't lie." I said with anger in my voice.

"Im…" she trailed off, lost in a vision.

"Well…" I said impatiently.

"Umm… He did lie and I've just had a vision…. He is on his way to the Volturi to kill himself and only you can save him. Please Bella, save him," she begged.

"How?" I asked after thinking it over.

"Phone this number: 07896069371. He will pick up the phone, trust me, he has you number installed on his phone," she said all too willingly.

"Cheers Alice, I'll phone you back later, bye," I said, hanging up.

I dialled his number and waited, just to hear that voice of an angel, the voice owned to the man, who has my , I can do something, something that will save my true love. _He _will live and so will I.

I almost stopped breathing when he picked up on the second ring.

"Bella?" the voice of an angel asked.

"Edward is that you?" I asked with eagerness in my voice.

"Oh, Bella, say you'll take me back. I've been a living dead wreck since we left. I love you and always have. Everything I told you when we were leaving were a lie. I was a fool and an idiot for thinking that you would forget me, that you would believe me. Im an even bigger fool for leaving and saying words that I know would get to you and hurt you deep down to the core. I am so sorry, please take me back," he begged with guilt in his voice.

He waited while I processed everything. He loves me. He wants me back. He said things that hurt. He would kill him self if I died. He loves me, and everything comes back to that.

"Your right, you are a fool. I'm still hurt. You almost killed me by saying them things and by leaving. How could you do that… this? I love you and you take that and rip it into pieces," I said with venom in my voice, suddenly I bursted into tears. "You've always had my heart, even if I didn't want you to, you do. The people that care for me hate you for doing this to me and now there is a whole in my chest. Jacob, my friend, has been there for me and you haven't," I said calming down. "Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you'll come back. Tell me that you'll stay with me and will never leave again. Tell me, now."

"I love you and I am on my way right this minute. I could never survive leaving you again because I love you to much to hurt you and myself," he said with honesty touching each word that I heard.

"Thank you, now get that ass here so I can see you and kiss you to death."

"Mam, yes, mam. Im on the next plane outta here to save thy, my fair maiden."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I ran all the way to my truck without falling. I drove all the way home thinking; _He's coming._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you** **everyone who read the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all.**

**Sadly, I don't =[**

_He's coming_.

I got home and ran inside, surprised to see Jacob talking to Charlie. They looked at me, surprised of my 'storming' in.

"He's coming!" I shouted, with excitement, at them.

"Who is, Bella?" Charlie asked surprised by my outburst of words that confused him.

"Umm… Edward is coming back, dad. He's coming back for good and im not going to let you take him away from me, dad. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me in a while," I said with sincerity in my voice. "Please don't ruin it for me." "Are you sure about this? Are you sure that he's not going to hurt you again?" he asked, unsure that im making the right decision.

"Yes, im sure that about this, dad. I love him too much to let him leave me again. He's pledged his heart to me, to show that no matter what happens, I own him, his love and his soul. He's mine, dad, all of him is mine and I can't let him rip my heart and tear it to pieces. If he does it again, I won't survive it," I said, showing him that he can't change my mind.

It was complete silence for a while, until Jacob spoke.

"Bella, could you come into the kitchen for a minute?"

"Why, yes, of course," I said sarcastically with an innocent smile on my face.

I followed him into the kitchen and sat on the counter, waiting for him to say something. After a while he began talking.

"Am I not good enough for you? Am I not he one that you love?" he asked, his voice full of doubt and disgust.

"Jacob, I don't love you the way I love Edward. Yes, I love you, but best friend slash brotherly way, no more," I said, knowing that it was true and not doubting or regretting what I just said.

"Why?" he asked, making me confused.

" 'Why' what?" I asked, still confused.

"Why him? What makes him so special? A filthy bloodsucker? A cold, stone monster? He's a killer, Bella. A cold blooded one," he said trying to persuade me.

"Well Jacob, I love him with all my heart. He is my gravity, my moon, my sun, my equal. I love him so much that there isn't any words to explain how much I truly love him. It's like I only exist for his love, for him. We are soul mates and nothing can change that. He. Kills. Animals. Yeah, he's killed humans, but that was 100 years ago. He kills animals to survive, just like us. He drinks their blood, we eat their meat. That's all. If you can't handle the fact that I'd do anything for him then get out," I said, the anger rising in my voice. He walked out of the front door as I ran up to my room.

I sobbed a little when I collapsed on my bed. When I calmed down, I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and called Edward, I just had to hear his voice.

"Hello, my sweet, sweet Bella. You okay?" he asked like the caring boyfriend he is.

"Yeah, I just had an argument with Jacob, you?" I asked trying to turn the conversation around.

"Yeah, I will be there to see you in about 40 mins; 30 mins till landing, 10 mins for the ride home," he said, trying to reassure me.

"Umm… is it alright for me to meet you there, at the airport?" I asked unsure of his reaction.

"Okay, darling Bella, if you like," he said, obviously missing me too.

"Okay, do you want to stay here?" I asked politely.

"If you like," he said, obviously happy that I asked.

"Can you hold for a sec?" I asked him.

"Okay," he said before I put him on hold.

I ran downstairs, to ask Charlie if my boyfriend could stay the night. Im liking the term boyfriend, it makes it more official.

"Dad, could Edward stay tonight because he has nowhere to stay, please," I begged on my hands and knees in front of him.

"Yes… only if there is no funny business under this roof," he said to make himself clear. I jumped up and hugged him whilst saying thank you over and over again. "He can stay as long as he needs to."

I ran upstairs and turned my phone off of hold.

"There, now you don't have to sneak into my room just to see me," I said satisfied with myself.

"Good because I don't like falling off the roof every time I come visit you at night," he said chuckling.

"I better go if im going to meet you at the airport, I love you," I told him.

"I love you too," he said before I hung up.

I grabbed my coat and ran down the stairs, outside and into my truck. The drive up to the airport was focused on him. Edward. Edward. Edward. It took me 10 minutes to get there and I ran straight to the docking path where he was getting off.

I stood there waiting, and then I saw it. Bronze hair in the crowd of people. That bronze hair was heading my way, and all that time, all I could think was;

_He's here._


	3. Authors apology

**I'm sorry everybody, I am going to stop this story unless somebody would like to beta it. I have started writing another story and it will be up as soon as I have typed it up.**

**Thanks readers,**

**XX ViCkYcUlLeN108 XX**


End file.
